Married with Children
by Avarra
Summary: Hm, eine Übersetzung der englischen FF "Married with Children" (Oneshot)...Pairing ist HermioneRon


**Married with Children**

Als ich die FF vor einiger Zeit entdeckte, wollte ich sie unbedingt ins Deutsche übersetzen, da ich sie so süß fand #g#. Glücklicherweise hat mir PrettyPink, von der das Original stammt, erlaubt, "Married with Children" zu übersetzen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, nichts, nichts, gar nichts. Alles J.K. Rowling bzw. PrettyPink.

Wenn ihr fertig seid mit Lesen, würde ich mich über einen kleinen Review freuen #smile#

* * *

„Ron.", flüsterte Hermione und stach dabei mit dem Finger in die Schulter ihres Ehemannes. Ron schlief weiter. „Ron!", sagte sie etwas schroffer. Ron, anscheinend sehr unwillig aufzuwachen, drehte sich um und stöhnte. „Ron, die Mädchen sind wach", sagte Hermione, „sie quatschen in ihrem Zimmer." Einige Sekunden lang sagte Ron überhaupt nichts und Hermione glaubte, er wäre wieder eingeschlafen. Sie stieß ihn wieder gegen die Schulter. „Ihörübahauptganichts", stöhnte Ron, als er sich wieder umdrehte und sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen vergrub. Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen und warf dann ihre Füße über die Bettkante, während sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass es für sie völlig unmöglich war, ihn zu dieser Nachzeit aufzuwecken.

Hermione lief den mit Teppich ausgelegten Flur entlang, wobei ihr Nachthemd an ihren nackten Beinen raschelte. Als sie zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Töchter kam, legte sie ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Sie hörte gebündeltes Kichern und lachte in sich hinein. ‚Nun, wenigstens kommen sie miteinander aus. Nicht so wie sonst.' „Er – hat – dich –geküsst?!?", sagte Hermiones jüngere Tochter Grace halb ernst, halb kichernd. „Sei gefälligst nicht so laut! Willst du, dass es die ganze Welt weiß?", erwiderte Alexis, Hermiones ältere Tochter. Alex kam in ihr siebentes Jahr in Hogwarts, während für Grace gerade mal ihr erstes begann.

Hermione konnte sich das Lachen nicht verbeißen, als sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete. Sie sah ihre Töchter, wie sie beide auf Alex' Bett saßen und ihre Beine mit der gleichen Decke umhüllt hatten. Als sie ihre Mutter sahen, quiekten sie wie kleine Kinder, die beim Stehlen von Süßigkeiten erwischt worden waren. Grace sprang auf und rannte zu ihrem Bett, als ob sie Hermione glauben machen könnte, dass sie die ganze Zeit dort gewesen war. Alex sah sie schuldbewusst an und Grace, die immer noch wie verrückt kicherte, war unter ihren Decken verschwunden. „Was höre ich da über Alex?", fragte sie scherzhaft Grace, als diese aus ihrem Versteck hervorlugte. „James Potter ha-„ Grace wurde von einem Kissen unterbrochen, das Alex quer durch den Raum auf sie geworfen hatte. Hermione lief durch das Zimmer und setzte sich auf Graces Bett. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, diskutieren wir solche Dinge um zwei Uhr morgens?" „Tut uns leid, Mum.", sagte Alex von ihrem Bett aus. „Wir konnten nicht schlafen." „Offensichtlich.", sagte Hermione mit einem Lachen. „Aber es ist wirklich wichtig, dass ihr heute Nacht noch etwa Schlaf bekommt. Morgen ist euer erster Schultag und wir wollen doch nicht, dass ihr im Zug einschlaft, oder?"Grace kicherte noch etwas mehr und Alex ließ sich mit einem Seufzen zurück in ihr Kissen fallen. „Keine Sorge, Mum, sie wird schon nicht im Zug einschlafen! Schließlich wird sie mit Jaaaames zusammen sein.", hänselte Grace. Alex hatte keine Kissen mehr, die sie entbehren konnte, also sagte sie nur: „Halt die Klappe, Grace! Nur zu du deiner Information, morgen im Zug werde ich Amanda treffen."Amanda Weasley war Hermiones Nichte, die Tochter von Fred Weasley. Grace zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sagte: „Siiiicher."

„Okay, das reicht, Grace.", sagte Hermione. „Ihr zwei solltet jetzt wirklich schlafen. Ihr müsst in fünf Stunden wieder aufstehen." Sie sah rüber zu Alex, deren Ohren rosa anliefen. ‚Weasley Kennzeichen', dachte Hermione. „Ich weiß, aber wir sind wirklich absolut überhaupt gar nicht müde!", beharrte Grace. „Erzählst du uns eine Geschichte?"Hermione seufzte. „In Ordnung, ich werde euch eine –kurze- Geschichte erzählen.", sagte sie. „Was wollt ihr hören?" Grace dachte eine Sekunde lang nach, dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. „Erzähl uns davon, als Daddy dich zum ersten Mal geküsst hat.", sagte sie, einen Blick auf ihre Schwester werfend. Alex sah sie böse an. Hermione stöhnte; Grace würde nicht so schnell aufgeben. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie Grace, die energisch nickte. Hermione sah, um Erlaubnis fortzufahren, fragend rüber zu Alex. Die zuckte mit den Schultern nach dem Motto Es-macht-mir-nichts-aus und Hermione seufzte. „Okay", sagte sie, „wir waren in unserem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts und waren, wie ihr wisst, seit dem ersten Jahr Freunde gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, warum er so lange gebraucht hat, aber irgendwie war diese Nacht besonders. Wir haben uns gestritten, wie gewöhn-„

Alex rollte mit den Augen und sagte schelmisch: „Natürlich war Mums erster Kuss direkt nach einem Streit!"„Wie kommst du darauf, dass dies mein erster Kuss war?", fragte Hermione mit einem Zwinkern. Daraufhin brachen die Mädchen in einen weiteren Kicheranfall aus und Hermione rollte – mit ihren Augen. „Harry?!", fragte Alex ungläubig. „NEIN!", sagte Hermione etwas lauter, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigte. „Ich meine, nein. Harry war immer mein Freund. Nur mein Freund."Alex lachte weiter. „Wer hat dich dann vor Daddy geküsst?", fragte sie. „Kommen wir nicht gerade etwas vom Thema ab?", erwiderte Hermione. „Mum, hör auf damit, vom Thema abzulenken!", beharrte Alex und Hermione seufzte wieder. „Es war niemand weiter. Nur ein Junge, den ich in meinem vierten Jahr kennen lernte. Niemand wie euer Vater."

„Er war nicht zufällig ein internationaler Quidditch-Spieler, oder?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme von der Türöffnung. Alle drei Frauen schrieen und fuhren mit den Köpfen herum, nur um in der Tür Ron Weasley stehen zu sehen, mit zerzausten Haaren und verschlafenem Gesicht. „Du hast uns erschreckt, Daddy!", kreischte Grace, sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zu ihrem Vater, um ihn zu umarmen. „Das hab' ich gemerkt!", sagte Ron, nahm sein kleines Mädchen hoch und lief zum Bett, um sich neben Hermione zu setzen. „Was tust du denn hier?", fragte Hermione ihren Ehemann. „Ich kann schlafen, während neben mir eine Bombe einschlägt, aber ich kann nie und nimmer schlafen, solange ihr drei munter seid. Was soll dieses ganze Gekicher?"Ron steckte Grace unter die Decken und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Mum war gerade dabei, uns eine sehr interessante Geschichte zu erzählen.", sagte Alex mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Es wird Spaß machen, beide Seiten davon zu hören!"Alex lief durch den Raum, um sich das Kissen, welches sie nach ihrer Schwester geworfen hatte, zu holen und brachte es zurück, um sich dann auf ihrem Bett so hinzulegen, als wäre sie dabei, sich einen äußerst interessanten Film anzusehen. Hermione rollte mit den Augen. Wieder einmal.

„Und was sagtest du über einen internationalen Quidditch-Spieler, Dad?" Hermione vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ach, nichts weiter. Eure Mutter ist nur früher mit einem ausgegangen, das ist alles.", lachte Ron. Hermione funkelte ihn an und sagte: „Ich bin niemals mit ihm ‚ausgegangen', Ron."„Aber du sagtest gerade, dass er dich geküsst hat.", sagte Alex und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Können wir wieder darauf zurück, über was wir vorher gesprochen haben? Mummy muss uns immer noch von ihrem ersten Kuss mit Daddy erzählen!", warf Grace ein. Hermione sah erleichtert aus, aber Rons Ohren wurden rot. „Müssen wir wirklich?", fragte er schwach. Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Warum nicht?", fragte sie. „Weil ich ein dummer sechzehnjähriger war, der keinerlei gesunden Menschenverstand besaß.", sagte Ron mit einem Lachen. „Oh, keine Sorge, Daddy, an solche sind wir gewöhnt!", sagte Grace. „Hey!", schrie Alex und warf das Kissen wieder durch den Raum zurück. Grace quiekte und duckte sich darunter weg. „Egal", sagte Alex zu ihren Eltern, „fahrt fort mit eurer Geschichte!"

„Nun", sagte Hermione, „Daddy und ich waren im Gemeinschaftsraum und stritten uns. Über was?" „Hausaufgaben.", murmelte Ron vor sich hin. Seine Ohren wurden mit jeder Sekunde roter und roter. Grace kicherte. „Ah ja, Hausaufgaben.", sagte Hermione. „Etwas, von dem eure Mutter wirklich besessen war.", fügte Ron hinzu und lächelte in Hermiones Richtung. „Ron, ich war nicht ‚besessen' von Hausaufgaben. Ich machte mir nur Sorgen um meine Noten, nicht so wie – andere Leute."Sie schlug ihm neckend auf den Arm. „Da bin ich mir sicher.", sagte Ron sarkastisch und Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Jedenfalls war ich gerade an einer Hausaufgabe, die euer Vater noch nicht erledigt hatte und er saß auf einer Couch und starrte in den Kamin. Zu dieser Stunde waren wir die Einzigen im Raum. Er fragte mich, ob ich Lust hätte, Schach zu spielen und ich antwortete, ich könnte nicht, weil ich erst das beenden müsste, an dem ich arbeitete." „Und ich kann mich erinnern, dass es, was immer es auch war, zumindest nicht innerhalb der nächsten Wochen fertig sein musste. Eure Mutter war nie jemand, der die Dinge bis zur letzten Minute aufschob. Eine Eigenschaft an ihr, die ich nie verstehen konnte.", unterbrach Ron. „Naja, es war eine große Aufgabe und ich brauchte Zeit, um alles fertig zu bekommen.", sagte Hermione. Ron schnaubte.

„Nun, auf jeden Fall sagte ich, dass ich es fertig bekommen müsste und – natürlich - musste Ron anfangen, sich darüber aufzuregen." „Ich habe mich nicht darüber aufgeregt! Ich habe dir nur gesagt, was ich dachte!", beharrte Ron. „Okay, okay, was hast du getan?", fragte Grace und starrte gespannt auf ihre Eltern. „Er sagte, das alles, worum ich mich kümmern würde, meine Arbeit wäre und ich sagte ihm, dass das absolut nicht wahr wäre. Er fragte mich, warum ich dann die Schule vor alles andere stellen würde und ich sagte ihm, dass ich das nicht täte. Das geriet ziemlich schnell außer Kontrolle und schon bald brüllten wir uns an wie verrückt.", sagte Hermione, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Alex lachte und rollte mit den Augen. „Jap, ich kann klar und deutlich erkennen, wie das zu einem ersten Kuss führen soll.", sagte sie sarkastisch. Ron lief rot an und Hermine sagte: „Ja, genauso würde ich auch denken, aber, ich schätze mal, man weiß nie, oder?"

„Jedenfalls, er schrie mich mit voller Lautstärke an, was für ein tugendhaftes Mädchen ich doch wäre und-„ „Entschuldige bitte!", unterbrach Ron. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du genauso laut geschrieen hast wie ich, Mrs. Weasley!"Hermione errötete. „Nun ja, euer Vater schrie mich an und er war schlicht außer sich! Er hätte ganz Hogwarts aufwecken können. Übrigens ist er echt süß, wenn er wütend ist."Grace ließ ein weiteres Kichern hören und sagte: „Du bist dumm, Mummy!" „Es ist aber nun mal wahr.", sagte Hermione und sah Ron an. Ihre beiden Töchter rollten mit den Augen. „Sie kommen ganz schön nach dir!", sagte Ron und blickte auf seine Kinder.

Hermione lachte. „Also, euer Vater brüllte mich wegen Hausaufgaben an und gegen Ende des Schreikampfes sagte Ron irgendwas in der Art ‚Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht, Hermione Granger!' und stampfte durch den Raum auf mich zu. Ich dachte, er würde mich verhexen oder so, also zog ich meinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf ihn. Als er mich erreichte, schlug er mir den Zauberstab einfach aus der Hand und ich begann, ihn anzubrüllen. Ich war gerade mittendrin, ihm eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen und stand außerdem unter dem Eindruck, dass er dabei wäre, mir einen Fluch an den Hals zu jagen, als er sich sehr schnell runterbeugte und mich küsste! Einfach so!"

Grace begann wieder einmal wie verrückt zu kichern. Alex zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah lächelnd zu ihrem Vater. Ron schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigene Dummheit und Hermione lachte noch etwas mehr. „Nun, dieser erste war sehr kurz.", sagte Hermione zu ihren belustigten Töchtern. „Er wich zurück und sah mich einfach nur an. Ich entschied, es ihm nicht zu leicht zu machen, nach allem, was er gerade erst zu mir gesagt hatte. Also sah ich ihn einfach nur an und nach einer Weile, hm, habe ich nur mit den Augen gerollt, denke ich." „Wow, Hermione Weasley rollt mit ihren Augen?", fragte Ron sarkastisch. „Daddy, lass Mummy ausreden!", sagte Grace. Ron seufzte und seine Frau lächelte ihn an.

„Okay, ich schaue also euren Vater an, als ob er verrückt wäre und er sagt ‚Nun?'. Also sage ich nur ‚Was nun?'. So steht er da, um Worte ringend und ich trete vorwärts und – küsse ihn!" Alex lachte etwas und sagte: „Ich wette, dass Dad es mochte!"„Tja, nun, es war tatsächlich sehr nett. Wir waren die Einzigen im Gemeinschaftsraum und wir – hatten massig Zeit. Ich fand heraus, dass Hausaufgaben nicht das Einzige für eure Mutter sind-„ Ron wurde von Hermione unterbrochen, die kopfschüttelnd auf seinen Arm schlug. Alex begann wie verrückt zu lachen und schaffte es zu sagen: „Bitte, Dad, keine Details!" Grace lachte ebenfalls und schaute dabei unverblümt zu Alex. Alex warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

Hermione zwinkerte Alex zu, die genauso heftig errötete wie Ron es oft tat. „So, hattet ihr nun die Geschichte, die ihr so sehr wolltet?", fragte Hermione ihre Töchter. Grace nickte schläfrig und Hermione warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist jetzt zwei Uhr dreißig und wir müssen um acht Uhr aus dem Haus gehen. Ihr solltet jetzt wirklich schlafen." „Aber ich bin so aufgeregt wegen morgen. Erzählt mir noch etwas über Hogwarts.", protestierte Grace halbherzig. „Nicht jetzt, Grace.", sagte Ron, küsste sie auf die Stirn und lief zur Tür. „Geh du schon vor. Ich komme gleich.", sagte Hermione zu Ron, der zurück durch das Zimmer kam und seiner Frau einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab. „DAD!", schrieen beide Mädchen, „das ist eklig!" Hermione ging lachend weiter. „Gute Nacht.", sagte Ron mit einem Zwinkern und ging aus dem Zimmer. Hermione beugte sich zu Alexis und flüsterte: „James?" Alex lief rosa an und sagte: „Mum! Du verhältst dich wie Grace!" Hermione sah hinüber zu ihrer jüngeren Tochter, die nur noch halbwach war und so hart sie konnte gegen das Einschlafen kämpfte. „Nun?", fragte Hermione und sah zurück auf Alex. „Was nun?", fragte diese unschuldig. Hermione seufzte, stand auf und schaute hinunter auf ihre Tochter. „Warte nur, bis ich Harry davon erzähle.", lachte sie. „Mum!", protestierte Alex noch einmal. „Okay, ich deute es nur an.", sagte Hermione. „Gute Nacht, Mädchen! Schlaft schön!", sagte sie, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging und dabei die Tür hinter sich zuzog.


End file.
